


Regional Gothic: Hospital Lab edition

by Eleint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, gothic meme, hospital lab edition, regional gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/Eleint
Summary: "You're always washing your hands. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I was supposed to be writing. Whoops.  
> x-posted to tumblr.

* You wash your hands. You’re always washing your hands. Somehow, work gets done. Did you remember to wash your hands? Do it again.  

* The air smells of disinfectant. It clings to your skin, your hair, your clothes. Even when you leave, it follows. Sharp, and grating.  

* The name is right. The birthday is right. The number matches. You check again. You live in fear, for the day it is wrong.  

* Routine task? Write it down. Accident? Write it down. The power goes out? Write it down. Proceed to write everything down. Never forget to write it down.  

* It is six in the morning, and you’re ready to start the day. The gentle hum of machinery greets you. LEDs flashing HELLO  

* We need to save this sample, they say. Store it away. The archives are crowded, but search. There is always space. Just enough space.  

* The delivery person will be here soon. You look at the clock. It is two. The delivery person should be here. Time stretches. It is still two. You are waiting.  

* It is six am. It is two pm. It is midnight. It is always the same. Nothing ever sleeps.  

* You get paged. You saw this patient an hour ago. It doesn’t matter. You get paged again. You go. But it is the same patient. The ward has changed. Every page is the same patient. You meet them anew every time.


End file.
